


Cave Training

by gmartinez12



Series: Things that definitely happened to Damian and Jon [3]
Category: Batman (Comics), DCU (Comics), Robin (Comics), Super Sons (Comics), Superboy (Comics), Superman (Comics)
Genre: Blowjobs, Damijon - Freeform, M/M, Super Sons - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-08
Updated: 2017-03-08
Packaged: 2018-10-01 03:38:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10179830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gmartinez12/pseuds/gmartinez12
Summary: Jon gets teased something lewd at school. He decides to ask Damian about it. Blowjobs ensue.





	

**Author's Note:**

>   
>  [](http://imgur.com/HaHZrIm)   
>    
> 

  
**Things that definitely happened to Damian and Jon**

By Gmartinez  


**Part 3: Cave Training**

 

 

“Guard your flank! Learn to anticipate your opponent’s moves, and anticipate whether he’s making a feint!”

Damian lunged in a single heartbeat, brandishing a foam sword in his right hand.

Jon steeled himself and put his arms up in front of him, expecting the soft blow. To his surprise, it never came. Instead, he felt a sharp foamy smack at the back of his head and a well-placed kick to his side. The impact sent Jon rolling a couple of feet across the training mat…where he decided to stay with his face on the floor instead of obeying Damian’s agitated commands.

“Get up! I did not allow you to quit!” Damian demanded as he walked over to his ten-year-old trainee.

Damian wiped the sweat off his forehead, and then dried his hand on his white tank top. He readjusted the waistband of his gym shorts and studied the prostrate boy in front of him, clad in the same skimpy and athletic clothing that he wore. He’d insisted that Jon wear that same tank top and shorts combo during their training to make it easier for them to move. Sadly, it didn’t make anything easier for Jon considering the Son of Superman didn’t know _how_ to move at all.

Damian grabbed Jon’s limp hand, forcing the younger boy upright.

“Damian, that kick kinda hurt,” Jon whined. He rubbed the spot on his ribs here Damian’s foot had connected—he wasn’t really hurt since Damian promised he’d hold back, but Jon definitely felt it.

“What’s the matter?” Damian asked with a smirk. “I thought you were supposed to be as durable as steel?”

“Not all the time!” Jon breathed exasperatedly. “I already told you that I can’t control when my body decides to be like that.”

“Tt,” Damian grunted in annoyance, before unceremoniously smacking Jon’s head with the foam sword.

_Thwap!_

“Hey…!” Jon protested. But before he could say another word, Damian smacked him with the sword again.

_Thwap!_

Jon had just opened his mouth before getting hit again. He was starting to get really annoyed with that sword.

_Thwap!_

_Thwap!_

Damian swung again, but just before he could bring it down, Jon looked up at the foam sword in irritation. Laser beams erupted from his eyes and blasted the shaft apart. Damian studied the slightly smoking foam stump and nonchalantly threw it aside.

“Ready to continue?” he asked Jon.

“Damian, can you remind me again why we even _have_ to do training?” Jon asked in frustration. “I have laser vision! I have super speed! I’ve got some of my dad’s strength! What’s the point? I can just fight through most things!”

“No, you can’t,” Damian said curtly. “You may have the powers of Superman—some of them, anyway—but at your core, you’re still an untrained civilian. You’re just a _farm boy_. You could have all the powers of all the gods in all the multiverses but a trained assassin with a knife could still cut you because he knows how to fight and you don’t.”

“Right, ‘cuz _you_ know _everything_ ,” Jon echoed sarcastically as he finally stood up.

“Yes, I know everything I need to,” Damian replied, seemingly oblivious to Jon’s sarcasm.

“Fine, let’s get this training over with…” Jon sighed.

“Tt. No, this isn’t going to work.” Damian muttered.

“What?”

Damian walked up to Jon until their faces were mere inches from each other, their difference in height made all the more obvious. He stared up at the younger boy’s face for a few seconds before turning away. Behind him, he faintly heard Jon exhale in relief.

“Something’s bothering you,” Damian began. “You’re not usually this whiny, so something must be upsetting you. Considering how confident you were that your powers are enough to overcome anything that challenges you, whatever or whoever upset you is not something you can use your powers on. You’re frustrated because you don’t know what to do, which means you haven’t told anyone about it.”

Jon’s mouth hung open because of how eerily correct Damian was. Before he could reply, Damian continued.

“Jon, someone is bullying you at school, and in a way that you can’t tell your parents,” Damian stated as if it were a fact.

“Whoa,” Jon gasped. “How did you do that?”

“Psychiatric assessment and deductive reasoning. Father’s been teaching me,” Damian replied airily.

“Wow…” Jon took a few seconds to compose his words. “Well, you’re sort of right. Someone’s been giving me a little trouble at school.”

“I could pay them a visit, if you want,” Damian offered.

“No, no!” Jon insisted. He definitely did not want Damian to pay another undercover visit to his school. “It’s just that he’s been picking on me and he’s been calling me names. Thing is, I don’t exactly understand what it means and he’s been really getting on my nerves because of it!”

“Why not tell your parents, then?”

“Well…” Jon fidgeted. “I’m not sure what it means exactly but he keeps calling me a teacher’s ‘ _cocksucker_ ’ and stuff. The way he keeps making fun of me for it, it sounds like a really dirty word…you know…a _sex_ thing. I can’t tell my parents something like that!”

“It does sound quite…vulgar,” Damian mused. Certainly, no one in the manor has ever said anything like that—not even Jason, who always swore. Then again…it wasn’t the first time that Damian came across the word…

“A ‘cock’ is just what we call a boy chicken in the farm, you know?” Jon continued. “What does that have to do with anything?”

Jon waited for Damian to reply, but the other boy seemed to be lost in thought.

“Look, I have a pretty good guess what he was talking about,” Jon continued.  “I think he was talking about… _peters_.”

Jon’s voice trailed off carefully, and he looked at Damian expectantly again. However, Damian merely crossed his arms and said nothing.

“I mean, how does that even make sense? Was he trying to say that I sucked someone’s peter? Who even _does_ that? It’s all a load of trash, right, Damian?” Jon asked insistently, but he was met with more silence. “Hey, I thought you were supposed to know everything? You could at least tell me I’m right…”

“I’ve…seen it mentioned before…” Damian said slowly. He seemed hesitant to pursue his line of thought.

“Really? Where?” Jon asked, his eyes wide and curious.

Damian took one long, appraising look at Jon before he continued. “Grayson gave me this magazine for my 13th birthday. I assume he did it as a joke, considering how he cracked up when the rest of us were scandalized—not least of which was Father. It was quite…graphic. I just threw it under my bed since then.”

“What was in it?” Jon asked, despite himself.

“I only barely saw what was inside. It was uncomfortable to look at. But it had…a lot of it.”

“A lot of what? Peters?”

“ _Penises,”_ Damian corrected. “Yes. And all the other things that people do with them.”

“Whoa…” Jon stared at Damian with his mouth open. “You mean other than what we did back then…?”

Damian returned the tense stare before continuing. “If you’re that interested, I could get it for you.”

“No, no!” Jon sputtered. “I don’t think…”

“So you don’t want me to?” Damian asked with a raised brow.

“Well…I mean, it’s not that I _want_ want you to, but since _you_ want to…”

“I’m getting it.”

“…okay.”

 

 

***

“Wow…”

“Mhhm.”

“So, uh, they just put it in their mouths, huh?”

“Obviously.”

“Isn’t it gross?”

“They seem to like it.”

“Why, though?”

Damian shrugged indifferently at Jon.

“The reason anyone even engages in intercourse, I suppose. Pleasure. Father and I have seen crimes of passion committed simply because of that. The husband sees another man having sex with his wife, then the usual attempted homicide, and the other felonies that…”

“Does it really feel good…?” Jon asked, interrupting Damian’s monologue.

 Damian paused, half of his mouth curling into a half-hearted smirk. “I wouldn’t know. You’re asking the wrong person. You need to ask yourself.”

Jon gave Damian a cross look and said, “I don’t know! I didn’t even know people did this!”

“One way to find out then,” Damian said. He glanced at the ceiling for a few seconds, as if lost in thought again, and then nodded to himself. “We do it ourselves.”

“A—are you serious…?” Jon stuttered. He stumbled and fell onto his back as he inched away from Damian.

“When have I ever been _not_ serious?” Damian asked dismissively as he stood up. He went over to the Batcave’s surveillance systems to check on the other occupants of the manor. He saw that Alfred was busy cleaning dishes, and no one else seemed to be home.

“Is it really okay…?” Jon gulped audibly.

“You just have to feel inside your pants,” Damian sneered, his face still on the monitors.

Cautiously, Jon lifted the waistband of his skimpy shorts to confirm what he’d been trying to ignore all this time. He was definitely hard.

“You’re aroused, aren’t you?” Damian asked, his back still turned.

“Y-yeah,” Jon said meekly. “How’d you know? Did your dad teach you some psycho thing again?”

“No, I just guessed,” Damian said airily. “I’m usually right.” He went back to the mat and casually slipped off his shorts, exposing his still mostly-flaccid member, a sight that made Jon blush profusely. He plopped back down on the mat to sit next to the younger boy with an expectant look.

Jon gulped again, and then slipped off his own shorts while staring at Damian’s boyhood. A moment later, both boys were naked, and both transfixed on each other’s exposed privates. Neither of them said anything else—the tension was palpable.

“So, uhm…should I suck you and you can tell me what it feels like…?” Jon asked timidly.

Damian shrugged, and then opened up his legs, giving Jon unrestricted access. His own modest member was steadily rising.

Jon scooted over until his face was level with Damian’s crotch. He put the magazine beside him and browsed the pages one last time, trying to find a scene he could focus on. Then, after a deep breath, he put his mouth over Damian’s tool with his eyes closed.

For the first few seconds, Jon tried his best to keep still. He held his breath, and he wasn’t quite sure how to proceed. Damian’s shaft felt like a soft, spongy sausage in his mouth, and it tasted of the sweat that they’d worked up during training. It felt oddly natural for Jon. He looked up at Damian as if to ask how it was.

For his part, Damian was barely holding on to his self-control. He was determined not to look Jon in the eye, even as his younger friend’s hot, moist mouth sent intense jolts of sensation through his steadily rising barely-teenage rod. He crossed his arms as if to pretend he didn’t care, although his body was already straining to not squirm.

“So…does it feel good or anything?” Jon asked as he detached his mouth from Damian’s rod.

“Maybe,” Damian lied, still not looking at Jon as he said so.

“Am I doing it right…?” Jon mused. “Oh, it was supposed to be sucking, right? So if I….” he then latched back onto Damian and applied a bit of suction. He quickly realized that literally sucking it didn’t seem to do anything, so he recalled what he’d usually do to a plastic straw on a juice box—he bobbed his head up and down.

Damian gasped in utter surprise, despite his attempt at indifference. The sudden change in pace from Jon’s mouth electrified his entire body groin first, involuntarily hardening his shaft to its modest four inches in barely a second, with the tip comically bumping against the roof of Jon’s mouth. The sudden spasm in Damian’s dick made it come into contact with Jon’s tongue, making the helpless young boy taste Damian’s precum. Jon was so shocked that he accidentally tightened his mouth…and grazed Damian’s erection with his teeth.

The young teen hero squealed.  There was no training that could have ever prepared him for having _that_ part of him bitten. He recoiled from Jon and caressed his victimized member, and then resumed stroking it once he’d determined that no lasting damage had been done.

“I’m very sure that _biting_ it is not part of the technique!” Damian hissed.

“I’m sorry!” Jon pleaded. “I was surprised because I tasted something salty, and I thought you peed and…look, I’m not even really sure how to do this! If you know so much about it, then why don’t you show me?”

Damian replied with an annoyed grunt before abruptly pushing Jon down onto the mat. Like clockwork, he spread Jon’s legs wide and hovered over Jon’s engorged and eager peter. The younger boy was transfixed with both excitement and surprise as he unwittingly submitted to Damian’s manhandling. Damian glanced one final time at the mostly-forgotten magazine beside them—the page currently showing two women sucking on different parts of muscular man’s genitals—and took a few minutes to internalize the scene.

“Watch how I do it.” And with that, Damian engulfed Jon’s quivering shaft.

It only made sense, Damian thought, that the primary goal of ‘cocksucking’ would be to maximize the pleasure inflicted upon the phallus in question. And since the penis was especially sensitive when in a state of arousal, it was only logical to conclude that stimulating it with his tongue was the right thing to do. Damian licked Jon’s length inside his mouth. He prodded and poked, caressed and slurped. He was determined to show Jon what a proper ‘cocksucking’ was.

He didn’t need to try very hard. For all of Jon’s famed durability—when it worked, anyway—he was as pliable as a marshmallow at Damian’s mercy. The only exception, of course, was the stiff-as-steel rod inside Damian’s mouth, one that he’d been subjecting to a very thorough tongue bath. He knew that he was doing a very satisfactory job. Jon had been squirming non-stop, and Damian had to grip the boy’s thighs and buttocks just to keep a semblance of stability, and to stop Jon from forcefully—and possibly painfully, considering Jon’s powers—humping his face.

After what seemed like forever, Damian gave Jon’s rod a final lick, and then slid his lips off of it with a loud wet _pop._ Jon gave him a pleading look, as if he wanted to ask why the pleasure stopped.

“I just thought of something,” Damian began, oblivious to how Jon pined for his mouth. “It’s a waste of time and a bit impractical if we just keep taking turns. It’s much more expedient if we—“

“—did each other at the same time…” Jon finished with a tinge of pink on his cheeks.

“You’re finally learning,” Damian said with a tone of approval. He then sidled up to Jon with his head still on Jon’s crotch, while Jon had a full unobstructed view of his still-stiff boyhood. The younger boy immediately caught on and wordlessly slipped Damian’s shaft back in his mouth.

Below him, Jon once more felt a shiver go through his entire body as the warm, welcoming sensation of Damian’s mouth enveloped his entire length. The soft, warm inside of Damian’s mouth was a welcome respite from all the world’s worries. Jon almost lost himself when Damian began teasing his tip, but he was jarred back to his senses when Damian softly bit his shaft.

“Mffhhm!” Jon groaned in protest while still suckling on Damian’s rod. He looked down and saw that Damian was looking daggers at him. The older boy was doing some sort of hand gesture, pointing first at himself, then to Jon and then to both their crotches. Jon finally understood and nodded.

Damian wanted him to follow.

When he felt a lick on his tip, Jon licked Damian’s in turn. When he felt Damian engulf him slowly, then pull up quickly, he followed suit, albeit with difficulty. It became a little game for them. For every lick, suck, stroke and kiss, Jon would follow exactly. If he failed, Damian would deny him further stimulation. Success meant that they’d go on with their mutual pleasuring, and the less mistakes that he did, the more the pleasure continued. It didn’t take long for Jon to get used to it. A few wet, slurping noises and minutes later, what was at first an awkward rhythm became an unending harmony.

Damian licking and sucking all of Jon’s turgid boyhood.

Jon kissing and nuzzling Damian’s twitching member.

Neither of them really cared when they’d stopped copying each other and just did whatever their mouths and bodies dictated. They’d already [mastered whatever lesson that they’d wanted to learn](https://shotachan.net/community/attachments/damijon69-png.272481/).

***

“Ah, Jon, training with Master Damian again today?” Alfred asked amicably.

“Yeah, gotta hurry, I’m kinda late!” Jon hurriedly replied as he rushed down the hall, oblivious to the fact that something had fallen out of the paper bag he was carrying.

Alfred picked it up and called out, “Jon, you forgot your…cucumber…?”

But Jon was already gone. Alfred stared quizzically at the vegetable, baffled as to why the boy would be bringing cucumbers to the cave.

A couple of secret entrances later, Jon ran as fast as he could short of using super speed to Damian, who’d already been impatiently pacing in the Batcave for all of twenty minutes.

“You’re late!”

“Yeah, sorry!” Jon replied while catching his breath. “Anyway, I’ve got the stuff.” He laid bare the contents of the bag onto the mat and began wantonly stripping off his clothes.

Damian walked over to him carrying a bundle of magazines. “Good. We can get started then. I’ve picked out several other pages we could study today.” He retrieved three magazines from the rest and opened pages that already had bookmarks on them. He then proceeded to remove his bathrobe, revealing his nakedness underneath.

“So, we’re gonna try putting them in this time, right?”

“Yes, then there’s this page here that has them at both ends at the same time.”

“Sounds good! Good thing you thought of the lotion.”

The boys then eagerly began that day’s lesson with enthusiasm that one rarely expects from children studying in school.

For indeed, what they’d told their fathers was that they were training and doing schoolwork together—and it wasn’t entirely untrue since they _were_ learning _something_. Unfortunately, their specific context was lost on poor Alfred, who was all too used to entering the Batcave unannounced.

Old as he was, Alfred still had much to learn. Among these was to always assume that two adolescent boys that were too enthusiastic to spend private time in the cave together must always receive advanced warning of any intrusion. Another lesson he needed to learn was that glass made for a poor juice pitcher, since it was so prone to breaking on the floor when dropped in shock.

And lastly, while not strictly a lesson, Alfred learned to never use any cucumbers for cooking ever again.

 


End file.
